


Culture Shock

by deadgranger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: HPFT, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 07:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19146433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadgranger/pseuds/deadgranger
Summary: New Minister of Magic Hermione Granger has plans to shake things up at the Ministry with reforms she campaigned for, but what kind of resistance will these ideals bring about?Beta'd by the lovely Bunbury!





	Culture Shock

“I don’t care if they think it’s stupid, Harry, our peers deserve to have up to a week’s holiday or sick days converted to mental health personal days! We’ve gone through a war as teenagers, with no help to process the trauma of it all afterwards, especially not for those of us in the Order or at Hogwarts with the Carrows!” Hermione exclaimed as she followed him into his office.  

She slammed the door shut behind her. Harry grasped the extent of her frustration and anger immediately, and graciously gestured to one of the chairs in front of his desk before seating himself. Even though she was Minister of Magic and he was Head of the Auror Department, they were fighting this battle together against the entire rest of the Ministry. 

“I know that, Hermione, I do. I’ve done all I can for now in the Auror Department without upsetting our MLE liaisons on raid and combat protocols.But most of my trainers are on board with your suggestions to reduce spell damage and bodily injuries during the Auror training program,” Harry said. “Tea?”

At her nod, Harry levitated the tea set to his desk and poured two cups of warm tea, putting two sugars into Hermione’s and none in his own. They each took a long sip before speaking again, relishing the delicious tea that one of Harry’s former Aurors sent him yearly from France as a gift for the good years they’d seen together. 

Hermione set her cup down on the desk and leaned forward to rest her arms on the edge. “I understand it’s been twenty years since the War, and we’re both new to our jobs, but that doesn’t mean we don’t know what we’re talking about implementing. The anniversary was just a couple of months ago, and I know how many of our classmates were feeling around that time, especially you. I just don’t know what we can do to change the minds of the establishment and career folk, so to speak.” 

Harry mused for a moment. “Perhaps we just have to enlist some of our rather more  _ annoying _ acquaintances to do the grunt work for us on that front,” he smiled, a twinkle in his eye as he sipped his tea. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

THE DAILY PROPHET

**Shaking Things Up at the Ministry of Magic**

_ Will the old order give way to the new order?  
_ _ By: Lisa Turpin _

_ The latest word on the street is that the newly elected Minister of Magic Hermione Granger is shaking things up already at the Ministry of Magic. There is chatter that she is attempting to change policies regarding sick leave and new hire trainings. An anonymous source said that Minister Granger was championing“mental health” personal days in addition to the usual holiday policies in place by the Ministry, among other modifications and additions to the sick leave policies.  _

_ This has gone over remarkably well with her younger compatriots, most notably Head Auror Harry Potter, with whom she was rumoured to be romantically linked during her campaign (unconfirmed). However, the resistance comes largely from those who have been working at the Ministry for decades and would like to keep things the way they are regarding sick leave and holiday policy. Many of them did vote for Minister Granger in the election, but were likely unaware of her tenacity when it comes to getting her priority tasks accomplished. _

_ Throughout her campaign, Minister Granger did in fact lay out her plans to reconfigure the entire process for sick leave, including holiday time, new-parental paid time off, and updating the use of personal days for mental health. She claims they will improve workers’ productivity and their career satisfaction by allowing them a break without consequences when they are feeling emotionally poor.  _

_ Questions loom about its relevance in this time as it’s been twenty years since the Second Wizarding War and most of those who were young children during that time are now busy young adults in the working world. Detractors regard these planned additions as coddling these new workforce entrants; supporters call them a step in the right direction since they allow a completion of the healing process and trauma recovery many people went through.  _

_ Are Minister Granger’s plans for allowing mental health personal days too grandiose an ideal to adopt? Or are they what the younger workforce needs to improve productivity and emotional wellbeing? So dear reader, it is up to you to decide.  _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione left the meeting with her advisors and went directly to her office, ignoring the swarm of aides that enveloped her as she exited the conference room. She held out her hands and let all of the new paperwork fall into them as the aides fell back one by one. Hermione told her secretary that there were to be no interruptions for the next hour, and she dutifully adjusted Hermione’s schedule. The door closed with a soft click behind her and she let out a loud sigh in the calm quiet of her office. 

Her advisors had all warned her against pushing this agenda through so soon into her tenure as Minister of Magic, fearful of the repercussions and setbacks she would face. They also voiced their concerns over her closeness with Harry over other department heads. She’d rolled her eyes at that, knowing full well which advisor was really behind the concern. They didn’t understand her relationship with Harry at all; that much was clear. 

She made herself a cup of coffee, needing the stronger, instant caffeine boost than what tea could give her. As she waited for her coffee to cool, Hermione shuffled through the files her aides had handed to her, organizing them by priority. The paperwork to sign she set at the top and the other more procedural readings she layered at the bottom. Top priority was taken by an urgent internal memo from the Ministry Authorities. 

Hermione gathered her notepad, quill, and coffee in hand and hastened down to the offices of the Ministry Authorities for what was going to be an intensive policy meeting. She was ready to dive into the policy and, peculiarly, was not afraid of the effort it was going to take to initiate the sick leave changes she wanted to make. Lifting her chin just a touch higher as she entered the offices, Hermione centered herself to face the challenges and bruising verbal battle ahead. 

~*~*~*~*~One week later~*~*~*~*~

**INTERNAL MEMO: ALL MINISTRY STAFF NOTICE**

_ New Personal Day Policy Effective on 1st September, 2018 _

All full-time employees will now receive five mental health personal days in addition to their standard seven days of sick leave. Part-time employees should refer to their Department Head for further specification dependent on their role. 

All expecting mothers -- of any employment degree -- will now receive four months paid leave starting up to a maximum of one month prior to birth to three months after birth. Other options are available by meeting with the Ministry Authority Family-Care Representative. 

Any inquiries should be directed to the Ministry Authority office. 

George Truthers, Ministry Authority Head - Level One

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When the memo went out, Hermione was preparing for a press interview to confirm the news. Her top aide, Anya Roman, was helping her practice her speech and adjusting her outfit to be camera ready. Ever since some hotshot had figured out a way to extend filming past the usual length of wizarding photos, the integration to muggle televisions had proceeded with lightning speed. 

Of course, many of the elderly wizarding community didn’t know what the fuss was all about and were, quite frankly, annoyed at the introduction of yet another muggle item into the wizarding world so soon after cell phones. One of the last things Kingsley Shacklebolt did as Minister of Magic was create a commission for overseeing muggle artifact integration with wizarding world technologies as an offshoot of the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts office in the Ministry to regulate this burgeoning industry.

The press conference went as smoothly as Hermione could have hoped. Only a few sexist questions were thrown her way and were quickly shouted over by more substantial policy-related questions. She debriefed with her advisors in the late afternoon, congratulating them on all their hard work getting the departments on board with implementing the new policy. She also told them to take the rest of the day off as a joke, knowing it was nearing the end of the workday anyway so they would all be leaving shortly for home. Her advisors congratulated her as they dispersed from the meeting with joviality, and Hermione couldn’t have felt more proud to be fulfilling one of her major campaign initiatives so soon in her tenure. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione was celebrating her policy victory at her flat on the outskirts of London with an expensive bottle of Chardonnay when her doorbell rang. Her round-the-clock security guards must have cleared her visitor, but she gripped her wand loosely in her hand as a precaution. She opened the door to see a broadly grinning Harry flanked by some of their coworkers and friends with bottles and gifts in hand. 

“Surprise!” they all shouted, and Hermione stood there, shocked, but also extremely happy that Harry had brought others along to celebrate with her. 

She broke into a smile and gestured them all inside, hugging each one as they stepped across the threshold. They stacked most of the wine and gifts on her kitchen island, but opened several of the bottles immediately. Music came from her wireless as someone fiddled with the dials to find the right station. Conversation flowed just as smoothly and quickly as the wine did, and Hermione was content. A gentle one-armed hug from Harry made it an even better celebratory night, and she could only hope that he couldn’t see the slight tinge to her cheeks. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Eight months into her tenure as Minister of Magic, Hermione called a meeting with all of the department Heads to learn how well they were integrating the new sick leave policy and to root out any complaints or changes that needed making. Most of them had thankfully had minimal issues besides usual paperwork mishaps, for which Hermione was relieved. The new policy clearly hadn’t made as many waves as the public or  _ The Daily Prophet _ had warned it might. 

Satisfied her first policy change had gone over well, Hermione decided to float the idea of some new trainings for both new hires and current employees. Harry led the discussion as his department dealt quite frequently with mental and physical trauma by nature of the field. The Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures was a strong supporter as well, but the office-heavy departments were less than enthused by the idea. Not wanting to alienate any of them, she voiced the opinion that it could be tabled for discussion until the end of the year to allow for interdepartmental debate and refining of the suggested trainings. All agreed to that timeline with a quick vote, and the meeting adjourned. 

Perhaps she wasn’t rocking the boat as much as she thought she would be when she first announced her initiatives during her campaign. Only time would tell. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry and Hermione were leaving a cafe after breakfast one Saturday morning when reporters with cameras accosted them right outside the entrance. 

“Is it true that the two of you are dating?” one reporter, a blonde woman, shouted. 

“Will your romantic relationship interfere with your careers at the Ministry?” a tall bloke asked.

“Minister Granger, do you show Auror Potter favoritism in your dealings with the Department Heads?” a third called out. 

The two of them shielded their eyes from the camera flashes and recoiled from the many quills being waved their way, poised to write. 

Harry stepped in front of Hermione and authoritatively shouted, “If I see that any one of you has run an article about either of us, I will personally have you arrested on charges of slandering the Minister and Auror office, do you understand? Get out of here!” 

Harry’s threat made the reporters scatter like mice. Hermione exhaled loudly and gave him a small smile.

“I guess we’ll never be free of the press, will we?” she said ruefully. 

Harry chuckled. “Unfortunately it’s part of the job. And part of being war heroes.” 

Hermione laughed at that and linked her arm with his so they could walk to the Apparition point together. “I’m just surprised they didn’t jump on that angle sooner. The gossip rags were talking about it all during my campaign but as soon as I was elected they went mum! It’s honestly quite exhausting sometimes how they go back and forth with their ideas about me, and you,” she said. 

“It’s the little victories, I suppose,” Harry replied. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

THE DAILY PROPHET

**Minister Creates New Mandatory Employee Training Programs**

_ Will these new trainings actually change the culture of the Ministry?  
_ _ By: Lisa Turpin  _

_ Just a few short months ago Minister of Magic Hermione Granger announced changes to the Ministry of Magic’s policies regarding sick and maternity leave. Many in the public sphere doubted that these would pass muster with the majority of employees. However, the Ministry Authorities office deemed her ideas to be reasonable and have implemented them with minimal issues, according to their official statement.  _

_ Hot on the heels of her successes there, the Minister’s office has released information about a new workplace training series for all new hires to undergo and complete, along with all current employees. These trainings include topics such as workplace sexual harassment, diversity and inclusiveness, and recognizing mental health issues.  _

_ Several employees I’ve spoken to that wish to remain anonymous for fear of retribution have stated their dislike of this potential new policy. They say these trainings will “slow an already glacial system” and merely “give them more mindless work” that takes up their valuable time in the office or the field. Furthermore, some are even feeling antagonized by having to enroll in these programs on top of the standard Ministry-wide new-hire trainings. They fear their daily activities are going to be scrutinized for any “unseemly” behavior and that they would get reprimanded for something they’ve “been doing for years”. Needless to say, it is making many of these kinds of Ministry employees uncomfortable.  _

_ Others, however, are much more optimistic about the prospect of these training programs being implemented. One recent hire says that she feels like she won’t be having to “silently deal with impolite or improper touching” by coworkers or get questioned constantly about her “ability to do [her] job” because of her background. The sensitivity trainings, for her, will make her feel more at ease at her workplace, which is the “least a person can ask for” in a job. She also states that if it makes some of her peers uncomfortable, then they “clearly needed a wakeup call to get with the times” and recognize their “prejudices and privileges”.  _

_ This is clearly going to be a tough sell for the current employees to take on. Is Minister Granger going too far in attempting to push her personal agenda into the mainstream culture at the Ministry of Magic? Or is she simply trying to root out problematic behaviors? Either way, the discussion on the merit of these training programs will likely be extensive and weighed in on by all levels and departments of staff at the Ministry of Magic. Minister Granger clearly wants to reform the Ministry from its institution of old days and bring it forward into the future, even if the growing pains are sharp and pointed for the foreseeable future. _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry padded softly to his kitchen to get another cup of tea. A knock on his front door sounded as he turned the kettle on, and he looked around the room for his wand. Seeing it on the far counter, he grabbed it and went to the front door, peering out of the magically concealed peephole. He needed only a quick glance to see that it was Hermione, so he opened the door with a broad smile. 

“Hi Harry, sorry to spring up on you like this,” Hermione said as he let her through the doorway. “I just couldn’t sit alone at home again tonight with my brain going overtime thinking and worrying about all of the comments that are coming in about the training programs.”

“It’s fine, Hermione, I know how much stress you’re under with it all,” Harry said, getting out another mug for Hermione and pouring her some tea. 

She gratefully accepted the mug and settled onto Harry’s sofa, tucking her feet up under her. He sat down on the opposite end of the sofa from her. They sipped their tea in silence for a few moments, both thinking about the responses to the training programs they’d gotten so far. Hermione set her mug on the coffee table a bit more forcefully than she’d probably intended, and Harry’s eyes softened when he looked at her. He shifted a bit closer to her and gently rested his hand on her calf. Her hand was shaking slightly as she lifted her eyes to meet his. 

“What do you need, Hermione? Tell me,” Harry said softly. 

“I don’t know what I need,” she murmured, dropping her gaze.

Harry pulled his hand back from her leg, feeling the heat rise to his cheeks in embarrassment at misreading her so badly.  He cleared his throat and reached for his tea to give himself something to do that hid his face. 

Hermione shifted on the sofa. “Maybe we can just watch some telly?” 

“Yeah, we can do that,” Harry replied, relieved. He picked up the remote from the coffee table and clicked on the telly, changing the channels until he found one showing a classic Muggle movie,  _ The Day After Tomorrow _ . It was a movie they’d seen many times -- most often together -- and which they both agreed to watch just because the main actor guy was super hot. 

Reaching for his wand, Harry levitated a blanket from the basket across the room and let it settle gently on top of Hermione. She had other plans though, and she moved closer to him. He automatically lifted his arm and let her curl into his side, pulling the blanket over his lap as well. They watched the movie in amicable silence, both sighing extra-dramatically when Jake Gyllenhaal’s shirt came off. 

With less than thirty minutes left of the movie, Hermione was practically lying in his lap. Harry was concentrating on the film more than he should have needed to, considering they’d been best friends for nearly thirty years. He’d gotten over his crush on Hermione when he’d figured out she didn’t think of him in that way back in third year. Or, well, he’d thought he had. 

Hermione shifted on his chest, causing his attention to snap back to the woman lying in his arms. What were they dancing around? It’d been six years since he and Ginny had broken things off, and he’d not dated anyone since. Hell, Hermione had definitely been too busy doing all of her work to even think about dating after the War was over, and that drive had continued for the last twenty years. Harry had supported her through all of her fights to push through new legislation, departmental affairs, and more during his time in the Auror department. 

The end credit music began playing, breaking through Harry’s train of thought. Hermione lifted herself up, her puffy hair getting in Harry’s face. He batted it away and stretched his arms. 

“Thanks for that, Harry,” Hermione said, voice a little scratchy from not talking. “Sometimes I just need to shut my mind off and do something mindless for a bit. I appreciate your willingness to let me come over here and basically crash on your couch for that purpose.”

That made Harry chuckle. “You know my home is your home, Hermione.”

She tucked some hair behind her ear. “Yeah, yeah, Harry. And you know the same goes for you, although you have to go through a bit more security than I do.” 

They both cracked smiles at that and leaned towards each other. Just then the doorbell rang. Startled, they cracked their heads together. Rubbing his head, Harry disentangled himself from the blanket and strode to the door, wand in hand. He peered through the door for a millisecond before throwing it open. 

“What is it, Brian?” Harry asked. 

“It’s a message, sir,” Brian said nervously. 

“For who, Brian?” Harry asked, exasperated. 

“For Minister Granger, sir,” Brian replied. “She’s not going to like it, either.”

Harry turned back to look at Hermione, who was stood in the entrance to the sitting room, her face falling at Brian’s comment. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**INTERNAL MEMO: OFFICE OF THE MINISTER**

Notice To All Minister’s Office Staff

All programming time to developing and integrating new Training Programs are to be on hold for the immediate future, effective immediately. 

Please see your supervisor for new assignments in the meantime. You will be notified when the timeline for implementation resumes.   


Hermione Granger, Minister of Magic 

Minister’s Office, Level One

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“I’m still not understanding why your department is so against this, Gregory,” Hermione said, writing a few notes on her notepad. 

“The primary reason my employees are not in favour of these so-called ‘diversity’ trainings is that we work with all manner of magical creatures, beings, and beasts. It’s in their, and my, job description. Some of them feel singled out, I suppose, due to the nature of our work,” Gregory replied, rubbing the back of his neck, stressed. 

Hermione leaned back in her chair, massaging one of her temples. “You do understand that by your department not getting on board with this, you halt the entire process for the rest of the Ministry, yes? Well, then, what do I need to do in order for this little setback to end?” 

Gregory shrugged. “Maybe it’s worth it to hold a meeting with some of my more disgruntled employees? Explain the trainings in more detail so that they can understand how it affects them personally,” he leaned forward, resting his forearms on the table. “Minister, the majority of my employees work out in the field every day--they’ll typically be in the office no more than five hours in any given week. If they feel these diversity training programs are going to hinder their ability to do their jobs, then that’s what they’ve been telling me. I’m merely acting as the relayer.” 

“I do appreciate you for that, Gregory,” Hermione said. “I suppose there was more nuance to this than I originally expected there to be. If you think it’s prudent for me to do so, then I will see if I can fit in a meeting with your staff.” 

“Thank you, Minister. I’m hoping it’ll help settle their nerves and misgivings about the programs hearing it from you. I’ll make sure to have a list of their major complaints and concerns sent to you by tomorrow night so you can better prepare for any questions they may ask,” Gregory replied, marking a note for himself. 

Hermione rose from her seat, standing straight and extending a hand to Gregory. “No, thank  _ you _ , Gregory, for bringing this to my attention. It’s better to handle it now rather than let it fester. I’ll have my assistant send you some possible times for next week to meet with your department.”

They shook hands and Gregory left Hermione’s office. She sat back down in her chair and sighed. Her assistant came in just then with a stack of folders and parchment for Hermione to read, sign, and otherwise “act upon” as Minister. What would her job as Minister of Magic be if not for a little conflict and complexities in executing her vision for the Ministry?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry’s concentration was broken by a loud rapping on his office door. “Come in,” he said, setting the field report down. He looked up to see a beaming Hermione entering the office. 

“I haven’t seen you smile like that a while, so can I assume some part of legislation you wanted was passed by the Wizengamot?” Harry asked, feeling happier already with her infectious smile lighting up the room. 

“Oh Harry, you know me too well. The Wizengamot passed it forty-two to eight! The training programs are all set for implementation!” Hermione exclaimed. 

He stood up and wrapped Hermione in a bear hug, his face heating up when her arms wrapped tightly around his middle. They stayed in that position for a few moments, probably longer than they should have. Harry loosened his grip on Hermione and leaned back to see her face. Apparently he didn’t back far enough, though, because when Hermione lifted her head she was far too close for comfort. Her mouth, just a couple of inches away, kept drawing Harry’s gaze down. 

A ringing from the speaker on Harry’s desk made them break apart in surprise. Harry leaned over to the speaker and pushed his transmission button. “Yes, Marcy?”

“Agent Carter has returned, sir. They’re in the briefing room and requested an immediate audience,” Marcy’s voice crackled through the speaker. 

“Thank you, Marcy. I’ll be there in five minutes,” Harry responded before looking back at Hermione. “Well, that’s my cue. Come over for dinner tonight, I’ll make you shrimp alfredo to celebrate.” It was her favorite carb-heavy dish, and he knew she loved his version better than her own mother’s, but she would never tell her that. 

Hermione left Harry’s office with him following close behind. They parted ways at the corridor, and Hermione spent the next hour in her own office thinking of Harry’s green shining eyes so indistinguishable and yet clear as day. The rest of her day went by in a blur as the clock ticked closer to six p.m. and the end of her workday and the promise of dinner at Harry’s. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Witch Weekly

**_Mixing With the Minister_ **

_ Is the Chosen One dating the Minister?  
_ _ By: Susan Bones _

_ The last several days have seen the resurgence of a rumour among higher-ups at the Ministry of Magic on Minister Granger’s love life. It appears that the current rumoured flame is none other than Head Auror and her best friend, Harry Potter. The two have a long, storied history together from their years together at Hogwarts.  _

_ They have been linked several times over the years, most recently three years ago after Auror Potter ended his long-term relationship with his then-girlfriend Ginny Weasley. Their breakup was publicized heavily due to their careers -- Potter as first an Auror and then taking the role of Head Auror five years ago, and Weasley playing as Chaser and reserve Seeker for the Holyhead Harpies. _

_ To our knowledge here at _ Witch Weekly _ , Minister Granger has not been in a public relationship since just after her Hogwarts years. Some say this is why she’s been able to advance in her career so quickly, and others say it reflects poorly on her that she does not have a husband or a family.  _

_ Either way, we have been rooting for this couple to happen since Hogwarts hosted the Triwizard Tournament of 1994-95 and their close hug that was front page on  _ The Daily Prophet _ before the second task that set many hearts to breaking over Potter’s supposed unavailability. Perhaps young love can return as adult love for these two war heroes.  _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry was busy cooking -- the muggle way -- when his doorbell rang, signalling Hermione’s arrival. Instead of leaving the stove, he just yelled at her to come in and returned to his cooking when he heard the door open and close. Hermione hung her coat on the rack near the door and stepped into the kitchen. 

“This smells fantastic, Harry,” she said, inhaling the scent of the rolls baking in the oven and the shrimp bubbling away in the frypan. “Can I help with anything?”

“Thanks, Hermione. You can help yourself to a glass of wine,” Harry joked back, stirring the shrimp around. He pushed his rolled sleeve further up his arm to minimize hot oil splash stains from the shrimp and peeked at the oven to see how the rolls were coming along. The pasta was boiling away and he wasn’t worried about it. 

He glanced at Hermione as she peered at the options available to her and regretted it immediately. Her jeans were tight in the all the right places and her blouse was perfectly fitted to her torso and highlighted her slim waist. Harry blinked quickly and returned his focus to the frypan in front of him, determinedly watching the shrimp instead of Hermione. He knew it was  _ definitely _ a bad idea, what his brain was wanting him to do with Hermione. Besides, she only thought of him as her best friend, and he didn’t want to ruin that after all these years because he was feeling like a twelve year-old again. 

With her selection made, Hermione poured a hefty glass for herself and another for Harry, sliding his glass next to the stove within easy reach for him. She hopped up to sit on the counter and twisted to face Harry. 

“How are your new recruits doing in training?” Hermione asked. 

“They’re all doing remarkably well so far, which Stephen and I were surprised about,” Harry replied. “No one has dropped out yet, so we’ve still got a full class of fifteen Aurors-in-training, which isn’t a class size we’ve had since right after the War when Ron and I joined.”

Hermione sipped her wine. “That’s good to hear! And all of your current Aurors are still liking the training and mental health checks you established last year as part of their contractual and legal obligations when doing fieldwork?” 

He nodded. “Yep, there’s been minimal complaints. Mostly just grumbling about the two extra forms they all have to fill out when they get back, but I just ignore those,” he turned the burner off the frypan. “Alright if you want to take a seat at the table, I’ll have dinner ready in a minute.”

She obliged, perhaps swaying her hips more than was necessary for the ten foot walk to the dining table, but she didn’t care. Hermione was determined to get to the bottom of her feelings by the end of the night, with or without the wine’s help in slowing her over-thinking processes. As she’d been taught at a young age, she set her napkin in her lap and crossed her ankles after she sat down, and waited for Harry to bring out the food. 

Harry entered the dining room carrying a large dish of shrimp alfredo pasta. Behind him came a levitating plate of the dinner rolls with butter, and a platter of fresh strawberries. Once it was all on the table, Harry took his seat and allowed Hermione first choice. He drank some of his wine, appreciative of Hermione’s discerning taste and ability to pair it well with any meal. Taking his wand out of his jeans pocket, Harry flicked it at his stereo, turning on some nice background music. They ate in companionable silence, not feeling a need to speak constantly; food prepared the muggle way was always better-tasting than food made exclusively by wizarding preparation. 

When Hermione was almost finished with her pasta, Harry rose from his seat and went to the kitchen. He returned with a small cake in hand, blushing. 

“I know that I made you dinner because your big trainings bill passed through the Wizengamot, but I also thought the occasion deserved cake. The margin it passed by hasn’t been seen in years, so that is representative of how strong you are as Minister of Magic and how much of the Ministry is on board with your ideas,” Harry said, his blush getting stronger as he kept rambling. “And, you know, we’ve been best friends for decades but with your tenure as Minister so fresh, I just wanted to let you know how much I support you. So, erm, cake.” 

Hermione beamed at Harry standing there with the cake. She was going to say something, anything, to respond, but the opening notes of a song on the radio stopped her in her tracks. Her eyes shot to Harry’s, searching for confirmation of the feelings in her heart that  _ O Children _ was bringing back out of her. 

Harry put the cake down on the table and held out his hand to her. She set her napkin on her plate and stood, taking hold of his hand, warmth spreading from his touch down through her arm to the rest of her body. They began moving in slow circles around the room. Hermione rested her head on Harry’s shoulder, much like she’d done twenty years ago in a tent in the middle of a forest on the run from Death Eaters. 

The beat from the song swallowed her heartbeat, touching something deep within her. Harry was affected too, pulling Hermione tighter against his chest, his hand gripping her waist. As the song came to a close, she lifted her head from his shoulder and met his gaze; the softness in his eyes told her everything she needed to know.

With no hesitation, he leaned in and kissed Hermione softly. After a moment they pulled back, eyes shining and smiles as wide as the ocean on both of their faces. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Over the course of the next three years, Minister Granger transformed the Ministry of Magic into a welcoming, diverse workplace with better employee protections and benefits. She also changed her name to “Minister Granger-Potter”, but that was only a public riot for the first six months after announcing her relationship with Harry had progressed to a marriage. The tabloids, for once, had less to say about it than most of her advisors and department heads. 

She didn’t let the rabble over the possible “conflict of interest” of her relationship with Harry interfere with her leading the charge on reforming the culture of silence and overworking employees. When she’d announced her campaign to become Minister of Magic, she didn’t set out to simply be the first muggleborn or youngest-ever Minister of Magic. She set out to right the topheavy and outdated ideals gumming up the cogs of the Ministry. Her boldness and tenacity on hot button issues would serve to maintain her public approval above seventy percent for the entirety of the first five years she served. 

Those who couldn’t stand the changes she was making either shut up and kept their heads down, or left the Ministry and grumbled about the ruined place that the Ministry was now to any tabloid that would listen. Three years in, there were fewer and fewer of those types of editorials being published. 

Some said she took took on too much for so early in her tenure. Others said if she hadn’t been true to herself with the unprecedented amount of work she put on herself, then what kind of Minister would that have made her? 

Minister of Magic Hermione Jean Granger-Potter was there to reckon with all of Wizarding Britain whether or not they liked it, and she wasn’t about to be beholden to anyone. 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for reading this ridiculously long fic and getting all the way to the end :P This was super fun to write and I loved doing the newspaper articles and internal memos throughout as well. Also, I just want to give a huge shoutout to Jane for beta-ing this fic for me! I know it was a monster to get through but she did such a great job <3
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts in a comment! :) 
> 
> ~Madi


End file.
